Dance d'amour
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Albus pousse Sévérus à chanter, il n'avait certainement pas prévu ça... OS [SSxHP]


****

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR, la chanson est © The 69 Eyes (Veuillez m'excusez si quelques erreurs ce sont glissées dans cette chanson, j'ai retranscrit les paroles à l'écoute.)

****

Bonne lecture

OoOoOoO

Dance damour

__

Cher journal,

****

Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu je n'était pas au bout de mes peines ! C'était le soir de la fête de fin d'année, ma septième année. Dumbledore s'est levé, il s'est tourné vers moi, il a levé son verre et il a dit :

- Portons un toast en l'honneur de Harry Potter qui a sut défaire Lord Voldemort.

Tout le monde a levé son verre et a sourit, même le professeur Snape. Ensuite Dumby a dit :

-Bien, musique maestro ! Sévérus ? Vous nous chanterez bien un petit quelque chose, non ?

J'ai bien cru que le professeur Snape allait l'égorger! Mais il s'est contenté d'un regard noir et s'est dirigé vers la scène comme un condamné à l'échafaud ! Dumbledore a continué sur sa lancée :

- Voyons changez-moi ces vêtements ce n'est pas du tout dans l'ambiance !

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, je crois que Dumby serait mort plusieurs fois ce soir là. Quoiqu'il en soit Snape a agité sa baguette et s'est retrouvé habillé en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de soie noire entrouverte et d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec un gros ceinturon. Il était chaussé de grosses chaussures noires façon New Rock ©. Mais même s'il était très -très, très, très, très, …- sexy comme ça le plus surprenant restait les bijoux qu'il portait : plusieurs grosses bagues, une chaîne en argent avec une croix lui arrivant au niveau des abdominaux et un bracelet en cuir avec quelques clous au poignet droit. Tout le monde semblait d'accord sur le fait qu'il était splendide. Et alors la musique à retentit : tadam tadam tadam tadam. C'était magique, le professeur Snape a commencé à bouger face au micro puis il l'a prit entre ses longs doigts fins et il a commencé sa chanson.

Your lips shine like

Paris

Mon amour à toi toujours

Ma chérie

But your tears bring

A little London for me

Berlin can't never be so cool

As you reach

__

Toute la salle était transportée ! C'était tellement… Chaud et suave… Voilà c'est ça, une voix magnifique qui vous transperce ! Et puis à la fin de son couplet il m'a regardé plantant ses mers d'ombres dans mes yeux verts et il a continué comme si nous n'étions que deux.

Baby would you dance

With me into the night

To the serious moonlight

Ride and at the stars

Above you shy

And the life is alright

__

Lorsque j'ai compris le double sens des paroles qui m'étaient adressées j'ai piqué un splendide fard. Mais je n'ai pas détourné la tête, j'ai continué d'écouter et la musique s'est comme insinuée en moi et je me suis mis à bouger lentement et langoureusement.

Give me the moment and the words

Only in

Ce soir tu es à moi

Mon chéri

What your feels mean no strangers

For me

Berlin can't never be so cool

As you believe

__

J'ai dansé tout en restant les yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Il s'est avancé lentement vers moi et s'est mis à danser avec moi tout en chantant.

Baby would you dance

With me into the night

To the serious moonlight

Ride and at the stars

Above you shy

And the life is alright

Dance with me into the night

To the serious moonlight

Ride and at the stars

Above you shy

And the life is alright

__

Il s'est encore rapproché collant ainsi nos deux corps et s'est penché sur moi pour embrasser délicatement mes lèvres. J'ai répondu à ce baiser.

Dance with me into the night

To the serious moonlight

Ride and at the stars

Above you shy

And the life is alright

Dance with me into the night

To the serious moonlight

Ride and at the stars

Above you shy

And the life is alright

__

Je lui en ai quémandé un deuxième qu'il m'a donné avant de continuer.

What you runaway…

What you runaway…

What you runaway…

What you runaway…

__

Il m'a embrassé encore cette fois-ci en y mettant tout son amour et j'ai fondu. J'ai laissé passer ma langue dans sa bouche et nous dansions un tout autre ballet.

- Je t'aime, il m'a soufflé.

Mon cœur a explosé. Je lui ai dit que moi aussi et on s'est encore embrassé. Le soir même il m'a fait l'amour en me rechantant cette splendide chanson A Capella.

- Dis Sévérus ?

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi le titre de ta chanson ?

Il a quité la chaleur de mon torse pour se maintenir sur le flanc à l'aide d'un coude.

- Dance damour, a-t-il répondu après un moment de réflexion.

- C'est beau.

Il a sourit et me l'a encore rechanté. Heureux. C'est le mot qui nous a le mieux défini à cet instant. Je me demande si Dumbledore ressemble toujours au grand Schtroumpf, c'est qu'il est rancunier Sévérus…

****

FIN

OoOoOoO

Ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez tuer l'auteur ? Ou simplement laisser un message, appuyer sur le bouton "go" en bas à gauche de votre écran merci.

ANOX


End file.
